dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
This Illness of Mine
'' ''is the nineteenth episode of the second season and the forty-first episode overall of the drama television series, Dynasty on The CW. It aired on May 3, 2019. Synopsis BAD BLOOD – As Fallon prepares for the launch of Liam’s book, Liam’s mother returns to Atlanta with a shocking announcement that could derail Fallon’s plans with Liam. While Blake and Cristal partner up to pursue a nefarious new scheme, Jeff and Culhane get closer to exposing Blake for his illicit activities. Dynasty - Episode 2.19 - This Illness of Mine - Press Release Cast Starring *Elizabeth Gillies as Fallon Carrington *Ana Brenda Contreras as Cristal Jennings *Rafael de La Fuente as Sam Jones *Sam Underwood as Adam Carrington *Robert Christopher Riley as Michael Culhane *Sam Adegoke as Jeff Colby *Maddison Brown as Kirby Anders (credit only) *Alan Dale as Joseph Anders *Grant Show as Blake Carrington Guest Starring *Adam Huber as Liam Ridley *Sharon Lawrence as Laura Van Kirk *Elizabeth Gillies as Alexis Carrington Co-Starring *Orelon Sidney as Senator Joanne Braden *Norio Nishimura as Tarkoff *Jason Davis as Neil Braden *Masud Olufani as Dr. Keller *Erika Coleman as Gwen Notes/Spoilers Trivia *Joseph Anders (Alan Dale) mentions the Australian soap opera Neighbours. Alan portrayed the role of Jim Robinson on that series. *The title "This Illness of Mine" is a reference to a line Rita Lesley said to Blake Carrington in the episode The Roadhouse of the original Dynasty series. Quotes Fallon: (giving a speech) I would like to say one thing. Laura, here, is a liar. I have test results that prove there is no trace of chemo in her body, even though she claims that she is undergoing treatment, okay? Right here. Take a look. It says it right there. She is a manipulative liar, and she's only doing it to break Liam and I apart because she is a monster. ---- Anders: I had a discreet tech service give us full access, and as you can see, he's the one who e-mailed the photo to TMZ. Fallon: Brother dearest is so dead. Anders: I don't want to encourage fratricide, but it does get worse. ---- Cristal: Let's get to the part of Bonnie and Clyde they don't show on television. Blake: Mm, that's my favorite part. ---- Fallon: Laura, you go ahead and file your lawsuit. It has zero legal merit, and I will slap you with so many countersuits that you will not see the outside of a courthouse for years. ---- Fallon to Alexis: You are the one on the right, in case you're confused. And if you think a pair of sunglasses and a dark lip will be enough for me to let this go, then your face isn't the problem, Mother; your brain is. ---- Blake to Alexis: Well, you are Fallon's mother. Wait, you are Fallon's mother, aren't you? It's getting hard to tell around here these days. ---- Blake to Alexis: You look fantastic for someone who just face-planted into a fireplace. ---- Multimedia Videos Dynasty - This Illness Of Mine Promo Dynasty - Alexis's New Face in "This Illness of Mine" Images |-|Promotional= Illness_(1).jpg Illness_(2).jpg Illness_(3).jpg Illness_(4).jpg Illness_(5).jpg Illness_(6).jpg Illness_of_Mine_-_Alexis_(1).jpg Illness_of_Mine_-_Alexis_(2).jpg Illness_of_Mine_A0_(1).png Illness_of_Mine_A0_(2).png |-|Behind the Scenes= References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes